The Digilife
by Xsapphire blueX
Summary: The aliens have given up on earth. They are about to leave when they discover the Digital-world! They soon move to this 'undiscovered' land. Now the mews have to find a way to travel to the Digital-world. Has Izzy finally found love? T just in case!
1. Prologue

The Digi-Life

Prologue

Sardon pov

Deep blue has called for Tarb, Dren and myself it must be something very important.

"I have called you all here because to my understanding we are running out of time and we need a planet for our peoples sake" Deep blue started "as much as I want the blue planet, we need to hurry in finding a planet to call home and as you three seem to be incapable in doing so I have had to find a planet"

"Master what are you saying?" I asked

"What I saying Sardon is that I have found a planet that seems to be void of human intelligence-"

"Hate to burst your bubble Master but Earth was void of that too" Dren laughed

"No Dren I mean that this planet that I have discovered is not inhabited by human or any other alien, but there seems to be strange creatures, stranger than the pets humans call 'animals', at this point I am not sure if they are a threat or not"

"Well there is only one way to find out let's go!" Tarb cheered

**Plz review if you think this story is worth going on!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Bridget pov

"Right Mews as you know the aliens have been off the radar for a couple of weeks, so me and Wesley have been looking into it and we have discovered that the aliens have found a new Planet-" Elliot started

"Wait isn't that a good thing?" Zoey interrupted

"Well if you let me finish then you would have known why this is not a good thing" Elliot shot back "This unknown world is somehow connected earth, if something happens there it happens here. We can't risk anything, so we also have to protect this new planet."

"How do we get to this new planet?" I asked. What I really wanted to ask is 'why can't we just let them have a planet to call home?' but that would not go down well and I don't have the courage.

"We have discovered that there is a way to get there without needing a spaceship. There is a passage way somewhere in a school in Odaiba, its Odaiba Elementary"

I looked up in surprise

"Something wrong Bridget?" Wesley asked

"Oh, it's nothing it's just my cousin Cody goes to that school" I told them, smiling at the thought of little Cody

"Do you think he knows something about this?" Corina asked

"NO, NO of course not. If he thought something was wrong with his school he would tell me" I told them

"Ok then there is nothing to worry about then" Elliot said "This is how it is going down, first of all we will enrolee Zoey, Corina and Bridget into Odaiba high school, enrolee Kikki into Odaiba Elementary, we get all you girls an apartment and me and Wesley will set up shop in a hotel nearby"

We all nodded in agreement

Codys pov (Next day)

"Hey Cody, you look to be in a very good mood, what's going on?" Izzy asked we were all in Izzy's bedroom, he told us we might have a possible threat in the digital world

"My cousin Bridget called last night and told me she is going to be living in Odaiba for a while with her friends" I told everyone "Grandpa is very excited to see her"

"That's great! What's she like?" Sora asked

"Well she's really smart, shy, reliable, _loves _reading, she knows some of the plays from William Shakespeare by heart, selfless, amazing cook, clumsy and even if she doesn't like to admit it she's an amazing singer" I told them smiling "she always listens to me and takes what I say seriously no matter how crazy it may seem"

"Sounds like a total nerd to me" Davis muttered

I glared at him and shot back "Oh so just because she uses her brain makes her a nerd?"

Everyone stared at me wide eyed at me

I have always hated it when people judge her

"Well we can't wait to meet her" Tai told me "but there seems to be a problem in the Digital-world. Izzy can you explain please?

"Sure Tai" Izzy replied "we have a new threat, three to be precise" Izzy clicked a button on his computer and a picture of three strange looking creatures appeared on the screen

They all had elf ears and cat-like eyes. Very strange.

"We don't know what they are but we can only presume they are a threat" Izzy told us

"Can't we talk to them and see what it is they want?" Ken asked

"We can't be sure if they will let us talk to them peacefully so we have to be on guard" Izzy told us

Suddenly we heard the front door open and Izzy's mum called while we scrammed to hide the digimon and look casual. We had planned this might happen so we had set up a card game in the centre of the room.

"Izzy, honey, I'm home. How was school?"

She opened the door and walked and smiled warmly at us "oh, hello kids how lovely to see you all"

"Hello Mrs. Izumi" we all said

"Hi mum" Izzy said

"Izzy I just found out that someone is moving in next door!" Mrs. Izumi "a group of young girls apparently. I can't wait to meet them!"

**So that is chapter1 **

**A reviewer asked why i used the 4kids names instead. It is just I am more familiar with those name and am sorry if there is any confusion **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

B-POV

I walked out of the elevator and over to my Aunty Fay's door (**I don't know Cody's mums name so I'm calling her Fay) **before I could knock the door flew open and standing there is a smiling Cody

"Hey Codes long time no see!" I say hugging him

"Hey Bridgie how are you? I've missed you _so _much" he told me

I smiled Cody is my favourite cousin ever!

"I'm good what about you and I've missed you too" I replied

"I'm alright" Cody replied

"Is that you Bridget?" I heard granddad from inside

"Yea grandfather it's me" I called

I walked into the apartment and gave granddad a hug

I've missed him even though I call him every Friday night at six... It's not the same.

The same goes for Cody I've missed him too... we E-mail frequently

He is always saying how cool the mew's are and I feel awful that I can't tell him the truth that I'm the green mew that he thinks is smartest and coolest(which I'm not)

I am always telling him how he can tell me anything! I feel like a total hypocrite!

"How are you sweetheart?" grandpa asked

"I'm good grandpa what about you?" I asked politely

"I'm fine my dear" he replied "Fay wanted to be here but sadly she had to work late so we are going out to eat... my treat"

"Really grandpa? That is too much!" I told him "I could cook"

"No I insist... Come on there is a pizza place that me and Cody like and it is not that expensive" grandpa told me

I decided not to argue and just go

This way I can see if there anything is anything out of the ordinary here

It's only me here has the rest of the girls weren't allowed

My parents didn't mind as I would be near family anyway and they were leaven for awhile for work and I would be a lone at home so I am safer here as we have no other family in the city.

Elliot thought it would be a good idea as I have family here, know my way around and would look less Suspicions then a girl who could just blend in to the background like... like a Chameleon. He did not say that but I knew he was thinking it... I mean look at me I'm plain... So for this mission I'm perfect for it.

We arrived at the pizza place in 15 minuets

Cody and I took a set in a booth while granddad went to the toilet

"Granddad likes pizza?" I asked

"No he does not like pizza he loves pizza! This was just excuse for him to get one... He jumped at the chance!" He replied looking completely serious

"Oh right I forgot we have a very 'hip' grandfather who is in love with prune juice and now apparently pizza!" I said sarcastically

Cody just laughed

"So what are your friends doing?" Cody asked

"Well it turns out they were unable to make it down so here alone" I told him

"Aw that's too bad" he replied

"It's ok we are not that close anyway" I told him

That's true you could say the rest of the girls... don't understand me like allot of people. Yes we are civil to each other but we are not real friends. They are friends with each other yes and yes they are for me like I care for them but they are more likely to come to me for a homework problem or to cover a shift then to confide in me or invite me out somewhere.

"So how is school?" I asked

"It's going well I'm top of my class, I have good friends and I have an impeccable attendance record!" Cody told blushing

Wow you could not even tell this kid is eight! He has a fantastic vocabulary!

"That's great codes I'm proud of you" I told

I am! Truly I am! If someone asked me who in my whole family did I think had the greatest chance of being successful my answer would be Cody... I would not even have to think about it!

"What about you?" Codes asked

"Aw nothing special, same old, same old" I told him

Granddad came back and sat down next to Cody right as the waiter came and asked if we were ready to order

After we ordered he turned

"So Bridget why did you decide to come here to go to school this year?" granddad asked

"Well as you know my parents are away allot far work" I started "So I thought it would be better to be nearer to family... And I heard there was an excellent school system here and library!" which is true.

"Well dear I'm glad you're here and away from that awful school!" granddad said referring to the bullying I have gotten there

This is another good reason to move here. Well at lest they don't know how it has escalated!

Granddad stared to talk about his life growing up... which me and codes love to hear about.

After we had finished granddad paid and we all left to go home

Cody asked if I would mind meeting up tomorrow to get school supplies since the start of school is just a week away I agreed as I need to get my stuff anyway.


End file.
